


KiFiBarAW Offerings

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe- Crocodile Hunter, Alternate Universe- Flappers, Alternate Universe- Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe- Roaring 20s, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for KiFiBarAW. This is the Kiliel/Figrid/Barduil Appreciation Weeks. First week is Kiliel, second week is Figrid, third week is Barduil. Pairings will be added at the beginning of the new appreciation week. However, if you are wanting specific numbers of chapters: Kiliel will be chapters 1-7, Figrid will be chapters 8-14, and Barduil will be chapters 15-21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kilieil Day 1- Baby Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Daily themes for the Kiliel/Figrid/Barduil appreciation weeks!!
> 
>  **Kiliel:**  
>  Monday- Baby Animals!  
> Tuesday- Band!  
> Wednesday- Zombies!  
> Thursday- strippers! (NSFW/SFW)  
> Friday- Ghost Adventures AU!  
> Saturday- Coffee Shop!  
> Sunday- Man vs Wild AU!
> 
>  **Figrid:**  
>  Monday-War AU (either tolkien verse or any historical war)  
> Tuesday- Flappers!  
> Wednesday-Cape Cod Living!  
> Thursday- The Crocodile Hunter AU!  
> Friday- Cowboys!  
> Saturday- Magic School Bus AU!  
> Sunday- Pirate AU!
> 
>  **Barduil:**  
>  Monday- Princesses!  
> Tuesday- Anchorman AU!  
> Wednesday- Spies!  
> Thursday-Any other fandom!  
> Friday- 19 Kids + Counting AU!  
> Saturday- Historical (any time period)  
> Sunday- Disneyworld Vacation!

Tauriel was curious as to where Kíli had gotten himself to. Her new husband was nowhere in the room they shared in the mountain, and she had even sought out her new marriage-uncle to see if he knew where his wayward nephew was. The King under the Mountain had teased the elf-maid for losing him, laughing when she wrinkled her nose. It was amazing to her how he managed to make her feel as if she was closer to Kíli's age than being so much older than Thorin himself.

Still, she had yet to find her husband. She paused as she heard movement in a nearby alcove. It was one that Tauriel tended to favor. It was just off of a balcony that allowed for dwarflings to get air and sunshine without worry of falling or getting hurt. A solid wall kept any wayward dwarflings from slipping through cracks and falling from the mountain.

Her head tilted when the movement she heard gave way to a very tiny "mew" sound. Curiosity got the best of her and she headed towards the sound. The sight she came upon was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen yet when it came to her husband. Curled on his side, Kíli was sound asleep on the balcony. The light spring breeze blew a few strands of his dark hair, which was currently being bat at by a tiny fluff ball of a kitten. The blanket beneath Kíli was fur-lined and a thinner one was draped over his legs. Curled against his chest was a black and white spotted cat. Her chin was resting on Kíli's neck, purring contentedly. The rest of her kittens were sprawled in various positions against her or Kíli as they slept. Save for the runt, who was still batting at Kíli's hair in the breeze.

Tauriel smiled and walked on silent feet to them. She scooped the little kitten up, earning a mew as she did so. The kitten immediately began to swat playfully at the beads in her hair that Kíli had so lovingly braided earlier that night. She folded her long frame into a seated position near her husband's head. She tucked herself into the corner of the balcony without disturbing her husband and the sleeping animals. He sensed her, his hand moving to brush her leg. He didn't wake, merely keeping contact with her. The kitten seemed to sense that it was time to sleep, because the fluff ball yawned wide before shifting its little body down to Tauriel's lap. Circling itself twice, it laid down and curled up on Tauriel's leg. Even where it lay, it managed to lean against the top of Kíli's head. 

Tauriel glanced up as she heard a small noise near the balcony, seeing the fond smile forming on Thorin's face as he took in the sight of his nephew, fast asleep with the kittens and their mother. He simply arched an eyebrow at Tauriel, who merely smiled. Shaking his head, Thorin left the newlyweds with their new charges. Tauriel chuckled lightly to herself as she rested her head against the stone. Her eyes soon closed, joining them in sleep.


	2. Kiliel Day 2- Band!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His smile held such promise. A promise that they could make beautiful music together, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me SUCH issues and I don't even know why.

Open music nights were always interesting to deal with, because you dealt with a number of people who were horrible and that they were great, people who were fairly decent but had little to no confidence, people who were nothing but cover artists, and others with a chance at going somewhere if the right person saw them. The problem was most of the people that performed were amongst the horrible ones.

Tauriel hated open music nights for this very reason. After she'd retired from being a professional violin player, she had taken a job at Mirkwood Records that her best friend, and cousin, owned along with his father. Due to her own musical talents, she was named as one of the newest talent scouts. This is how she found herself in Club Esgaroth at open mic night, waiting for the latest act to setup.

Unfortunately she already had a headache forming from the first half of the night where one two of the ten acts could actually sing. Looking at the stocky men with long hair that were setting up, she wasn't sure if she could handle any sort of heavy metal types without her skull splitting in two.

However, the one that was setting up as the bass player intrigued her. Long dark hair, half pulled up, he had stubble instead of a full beard as the slightly older man or the blonde with him. Two others were setting up further back, the drummer and a roadie probably, but she couldn't see their faces. Studying the three men that were up front, she could see a strong resemblance between all of them. Brothers perhaps? Probably between the younger of the two definitely, but the older one seemed a bit too old to be a brother. He didn't look enough like the younger ones to be their father, though that meant little sometimes. Plus he looked too young to be their father, but again, that meant little anymore. Perhaps an uncle? Definitely family of some sort. For all she knew, he could be a much older brother.

"Excuse me?" Tauriel blinked and looked at the younger one she found fascinating. He offered her a half smile that did strange things to her insides.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you work for Mirkwood Records? This is their normal table on nights like this, but I've never seen you before," he said.

"I was sent for tonight's open mic night," Tauriel explained. "But don't think about giving me anything in hopes of--."

"Please," he said, scoffing. "If pretty boy ever decides he wants a real band, he'll discover we're it when he gets his head out of his ass and stops begrudging our uncle for not taking him up on his offer to be a part of a boy band and sticking to his rock roots."

There was a story there that tickled at Tauriel's memory. One she had heard vaguely but was having a hard time recollecting. Maybe she'd ask Legolas about it Monday at the office.

"Then wh...?" She looked at the paper he set on her table. It was the standard information that most bands gave to potential recruiters at nights such as this.

"Maybe this time it'll actually get to where it needs to go," he said with a wink. He turned away, intending to head up to the stage to begin.

"I'm Tauriel," she said to him. He paused and turned. She got to her feet and extended her hand, a card between her fingers.

He smiled, that damnable half-smile, taking the card from her. "Nice to meet you, Tauriel. I'm Kíli." His smile held such promise. A promise that they could make beautiful music together, in more ways than one. Her thoughts were never truer than after hearing the Lords of Erebor play.


	3. Kiliel Day 3- Zombies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies, nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in the warning of a major character death because... well... zombies.

"You promise me. You promise me that if I am bit, that you'll take care of it."

"Only if you promise me to do the same."

They had agreed. The moment they realized that this infection that was causing people to reanimate from the dead was not going away, they had made their promises to each other to never become mindless monsters as they had seen so many others become.

It had been Kíli that Tauriel had turned to when she had to put a bullet between Legolas' eyes when he had turned after being bitten on a raid. It had been Tauriel who cradled Kíli close to her chest when he had to be the one to take out his mother when she had been bitten after an infected soldier had turned while she was treating his injuries.

One by one, the Company was falling. Despite Erebor being on lockdown for the most part, they knew that it was only a matter of time before they would all fall. Too many people were roaming the streets now, the infection so widespread that there were more walking dead than there were of the living.

While they had agreed, Kíli had silently hoped that it would never come to pass that it would have to happen. Even still, he had made a similar promise to his brother and his uncle. If he had to take out Tauriel, one of them had to take care of him if he was bitten. They agreed that if they were bitten as well, it would be handled.

Kíli just never had anticipated that he would get bit by Tauriel before he had the chance to take care of her.

The virus was growing in leaps and bounds. Before it would take days, sometimes weeks, before a bite victim would succumb to the virus. It always depended on the severity of the bite. Now it was taking a matter of hours. 

Kíli never had warning. Tauriel had always been so silent, which is why she often got the drop on so many of the walkers before they knew she was there. This is how she managed to sink her teeth into Kíli’s neck without him even realizing she had turned. Whirling as his skin ripped from his body as he yanked away from her, he lifted his gun. He only paused a moment to wish his love farewell before he took his shot.

The shot brought his brother and uncle running. Both felt their hearts go cold when they found Kíli on the ground, cradling Tauriel to his chest. He gently stroked her flame-colored hair, pressing a kiss to her bloody lips. He lifted blood-shot eyes to look at his family. They saw the wound at his neck.

"It needs to be done," he said, his voice broken.

"Kee," Fíli said. His voice was choked up. He felt his uncle put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Kíli said. "I love you both." He looked at Thorin. He never wished to see such sadness on his uncle's face, but this world they were now in had done it. He swallowed, pulling Tauriel closer to him.

"Do it," he said. As one, neither wanting to be the sole person to do it, Thorin and Fíli raised their arms and fired. Kíli slumped over Tauriel, joining in her in death.


	4. Kiliel Day 4- Strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strippers.

Tauriel has no idea how the rest of the bridesmaids managed to convince her that having a stripper at Arwen's bachelorette party was a good idea. She left the details up to Loria, because she had no idea where to even beginning looking for a stripper, let alone how to determine if one was good or not.

Of Arwen's bridesmaids, Tauriel was definitely the one a bit more straight-laced. She had yet to even indulge in the liquor that was pouring so freely amongst the women. She figured that someone needed to have a clear head in case someone tried to sneak off with the stripper when he arrived.

Problem was she hadn't expected the raw attraction she would feel when the stripper did arrive. Dressed in a style right out of a Renaissance Faire, apropos considering Arwen's themed wedding, he was absolutely gorgeous. Not overly tall, but that didn't matter to Tauriel, he was definitely well built. She knew they would soon find out, but she was loving the look he gave off. All manliness, with long dark hair (was it a wig?), and dark stubble on his face. 

The music started, an interesting dubstep mashup of top 40s dance music and a more ancient sounding cacophony of various musical chords. While the others hooted and hollered as he danced, Tauriel watched as if transfixed. First the leather coat and vest were removed, and then the linen shirt that covered a very muscular chest came next. It gave all of them a wonderful view of his ass and thighs that had leather clinging to each solid bit of his body.

Tauriel was pretty sure her cheeks were starting to flush to the same color as her hair. Especially as the man moved his hips in a way that seemed almost impossible. The leather pants were supple enough and made in such a way that they were basically tear-away pants that gave way at the seams along his outer legs. He divested himself of the leather, smirking at her as he tossed it over to her. She caught them easily. She could smell his aftershave clinging to the leather, as well as the pure masculine scent that she was pretty sure was all him.

Her mind was blanking out as he turned in his dance, revealing that he wore nothing but a G-string, the taut muscles of his buttocks flexing with each movement. Her fingers suddenly felt itchy, the need to touch him very strong. Instead she curled her fingers in the leather she was holding.

She took a break, slipping out onto the balcony to let the cool breeze of the night bring her temperature down. She heard the music come to an end and the girls cheering the man for his performance. The balcony door opened behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. She didn't expect to see him, his body now covered by a robe.

"Sorry," he said with a soft smile. "Came out to get some fresh air before I dance again."

"It was getting hot in there," Tauriel admitted. "I mean!"

He chuckled. "I know what you meant," he said smoothly. "I'm Kíli." He extended a hand to her.

"Tauriel," she said, taking his hand. "Is that your stage name?"

He laughed. "No, that's my real name," he said. "But that's our secret. It's so unique that people tend to think it can't possibly be real."

"It is unique," Tauriel admitted. She straightened. "I should go back in. Make sure no one has done anything stupid while inebriated."

"No drinking for you?" he asked.

"I only drink occasionally, but tonight... well someone needed to be the sober one," she said with a smile.

"They are pretty wild," Kíli admitted. "I suspect there will be a few lap dances before the night is over."

Tauriel felt her body flush slightly, but she also felt a pang. The idea of someone like Loria having her hands all over the handsome stranger didn't sit well with her.

"All a part of the job, right?" She tried to shrug off the slash of jealousy she suddenly felt.

"That it is," Kíli admitted. Tauriel inclined her head, turning to go back into the penthouse. "Tauriel?"

She paused, looking back at him.

"Should you ever be interested in a private show, I'm definitely open," Kíli said, his smile cheeky. Tauriel blushed further. There was something about his tone and how he presented himself that made her realize that this was not an offer he gave to just anyone.

Feeling mischievous, she merely answered. "Maybe we'll have to see." She disappeared back into the party, missing the grin that slid across his face.


	5. Kiliel Day 5- Ghost Adventures AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Adventures AU- Kiliel with a dash of Figrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was much longer than I anticipated.

Tauriel had always found those who "hunted" ghosts to be utterly fascinating. And usually quite idiotic. Never once had they noticed her or Sigrid's presence when they were here, though often claimed that a cup had moved or some such nonsense. She simply rolled her eyes when she heard the scuff of boots as a new set of ghost hunters entered the mansion where she and Sigrid had remained after their murders so long ago. She felt for the younger spirit. Tauriel had been dead for over fifty years when she had witnessed Sigrid's murder at the hands of her new husband. She'd been there to help her transition to the afterlife, but there were still many regrets the girl had felt. Especially over the fact that her husband had gotten away with it. 

Tauriel knew that feeling as well. She had also been killed by someone she thought loved her. It wasn't until much later that she realized how controlling and jealous Legolas had been, not to mention the pure cruelty and malice that resided in his father, Thranduil. Thranduil had never approved of Tauriel, so he took every opportunity to whisper into Legolas' ear about the young woman. The final whisper had been to accuse her of infidelity. Legolas had flown into a jealous rage, which ended in Tauriel's death. Thranduil had gotten his comeuppance in that Legolas had committed suicide after realizing what he had done. The Greenleaf line died when Thranduil had finally succumbed to the years of alcohol abuse he had put his body through. With no heir and no known relatives, it had been a fitting end to the man's tyranny.

It wasn't often that a ghost was caught off guard, but she did jump when a handsome man with long dark hair came into the room. He wasn't the tallest, at least not compared to the man who seemed like an older version of him stepping into the room behind him. Both men were incredibly attractive. The older man had a full beard, whereas the younger had stubble. Tauriel was immediately drawn to the younger for some reason. She moved slightly in order to study the two men better, startled when both turned their heads in her direction. If she were still alive, her heart would have started pounding. There was a slightly vacant look in their eyes, as if they knew she was there, but they couldn't actually see where she was exactly.

_Now this is interesting..._ she thought to herself. 

"Uncle, Kíli," a third voice called from the other room. "I sense something in here." Immediately the older man turned to leave the room, heading straight for where he heard the third speaking. The younger man remained, still looking near where Tauriel stood.

"Kíli," a deep voice called. Different from the third, it must be the one referred to as "uncle". Tauriel watched as the man, Kíli, hesitated a moment before leaving the room. After a moment, Tauriel followed. She had to bite her lip when she saw Sigrid in the room the three men were in. Unlike when they seemed to sense Tauriel, Sigrid wasn't fully in the line of sight of the three men, but the third man, a blonde with shoulder length hair, was holding a framed image. Tauriel knew it was one of the images of Sigrid that had been left in the house when it had been abandoned after her murder in 1889. Just fifty years ago is when the historical society in the area had taken over ownership of the house and turned it into a tourist attraction due to its history.

"Lovely young woman," Uncle said.

"This one too," Kíli commented, lifting another frame. It was a small portrait that had been created of Tauriel. Photography had only been introduced about a month before Tauriel was murdered. She moved closer to the man, glancing at the portrait. While it looked quite like her, she hated how impersonal it looked. They always took forever. Sigrid's image looked more like her, only incredibly sad. She was already in the throes of the relationship that would end her life.

"It doesn't do you justice," Kíli said. Tauriel's head jerked up and found that the man did not have a slightly off look any longer. He was looking directly at her.

"You can see me?" She glanced to the other men in the room. The blonde was looking directly at Sigrid, while Uncle was walking over to Kíli. He still had the look of a man who knew she was there but couldn't see her. Until he looked at her portrait. When he lifted his head, he was looking at her.

"He's right," Uncle said.

"How...?" Sigrid asked hesitantly.

"We're mediums," the blonde answered. He turned to look at Kíli. "Let me see the portrait." Kíli lifted it for the blonde to see. Once he had, he looked directly at Tauriel too. 

"Does that... help?" Tauriel asked, a frown forming.

"We can sense spirits," Uncle explained. "But once we see a portrait or image, it allows our abilities to see the spirit if they are in the room."

"Fascinating," Tauriel said.

"What is your name?" Uncle asked.

"Tauriel," she said. "Tauriel Silvandar."

"Killed in 1839," Kíli said. "One of at least two murders committed in this house."

"I am sure there were others," Tauriel said. "But as far as I know, there were only two in this house in the 1800s."

"Sigrid Braga," the blonde said. "Said to be murdered by her husband, but he was never convicted. Her death was 50 years after yours."

"Yes, it was," Sigrid said. He turned look at her.

"My father never recovered from losing me," Sigrid said. "Nor did my siblings."

"This house is still in the Bowman family," Uncle commented.

"What are your names?" Tauriel said suddenly. She nodded to Kíli. "I guessed that your name is Kíli, but all I can refer to the other two are Uncle and the blonde one." Her comment earned a wry smile from the one she called Uncle.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," he explained. "These are my nephews, Fíli and Kíli Durinson."

"You are the first ghost hunters that have been here that could actually see us," Tauriel explained. "I think we find you as fascinating as you find us."

"We do prefer being considered mediums versus ghost hunters," Fíli said. "Ghost hunters tend to have a bad reputation for exploiting their finds. Mediums prefer to speak to spirits and determine their unfinished business on the earthly plane."

"To give us closure?" Sigrid asked. He nodded, but paused as she shook her head. "It is not quite that simple."

"I found closure after my death," Tauriel said. "But sometimes a spirit is never really meant to move on."

"It seems lonely," Kíli said. "If you are only meant to walk this realm for eternity."

"Time moves differently for us," Tauriel said. "While we know that at least a century and a quarter has passed since Sigrid was killed, it sometimes still feels as if it was just yesterday that I was. And it's been almost two hundred years since I was killed."

"That's fascinating," Kíli said. "So you see the passage of time and yet... do not?"

"Time is not quite linear for us," Tauriel said. 

"Do you fade?" Thorin asked. "I mean are there times when you are stronger and times when you are not?"

"I suppose that we are stronger when there are those that can sense us," Sigrid said, moving closer to the men. "Though the stories about ghosts gaining strength over their surroundings is only partially true."

"How so?" Fíli asked.

"Poltergeists are often defined by the amount of noise they can make, or the things they can physically move," Sigrid said. "However, most spirits have some strength to make their presence known. Many times it is based on how connected they are to their surroundings or who they are attached to."

"Who they are attached to?" Kíli asked.

"Spirits will attach themselves to places," Tauriel explained. "If they have a strong tie. Such as Sigrid and I. We were killed here, so this is where we have remained. We can travel away from here, but I suppose that is when we fade in a sense. We lose a sense of ourselves and eventually we return. Sometimes this explains the passage of time for us. Other spirits will attach themselves to people or to families. This allows them to follow that family to wherever they go."

"I remember the show, Ghost Whisperer, and her saying that places weren't haunted, that people were," Kíli said.

"Whoever wrote for her is half right," Sigrid said. "It's actually both, it just depends on the significance for the spirit."

"Most true poltergeists, which tend to be more malevolent, usually are the ones to attach themselves to people," Tauriel said. "Unless something has bound them to a place. They are out for revenge that they could not get in life. Most disturbances at haunted locations that are harmful result from a poltergeist that has been bound to a place, which does not allow them to take their revenge."

"Can a spirit become a poltergeist if they never were one?" Thorin asked.

"It's rare," Sigrid said. "But any spirit can become embittered over time, especially if they feel an injustice was done to them even after death."

"Such as yourself?" Thorin questioned.

Sigrid tilted her head. "I suppose that could have been an outcome, yes," she said. "Admittedly I was quite angry the first few years after I was killed, because I received no justice for my death. Disturbances here were reported, which is probably why the house was never occupied officially again after I died. But I never became so consumed by my hatred for what Alfrid Braga did that I turned into a vengeful spirit."

"This is amazing," Fíli said. "We were going to record for disturbances and other spirits, but do you mind if we talk with you both about spirits?"

"I don't mind," Tauriel said. "It's not every day that we actually have mediums that really can see and speak to us."

The three men gathered their equipment and settled into the house for the night. Thorin didn't bother to question why Kíli made a point to sit closer to Tauriel or why Fíli did the same with Sigrid. Nor did he question how every time they returned to the area his two nephews would disappear to the house all over again to see the two spirits once more.


	6. Kiliel Day 6- Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a slightly different take on the coffee shop thing.

Kíli was positive that there wasn't enough coffee in the world that would help with the roaring headache that he had or the amount of homework he still had left to complete before mid-terms started next week. His only saving grace was getting to see his second favorite person in the world, his brother's girlfriend, Sigrid, who was one of his favorite baristas at the local coffee shop.

"Mornin' gorgeous," he teased her with a wink.

"Hey you," Sigrid said, smiling. "Your drink is waiting for you over there." She nodded to the corner where another person was sitting.

Kíli couldn't help but grin. He made his way over to the table where the woman with long red hair sat. Kíli had started frequenting the coffee shop more after first getting a glimpse of the beautiful woman. He had upped his game a few days ago when he had bought her drink for her and introduced himself. He found out her name was Tauriel.

"I was told my drink was waiting here," he said. Tauriel lifted her head, offering him a smile.

"It is," she said. "I was starting to wonder if I got the time wrong though."

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the seat. She nodded. He slipped his bag from his shoulder and slid into the seat. "I got a slower start this morning. Up way too late studying."

Tauriel let out a sigh, nodding. She gestured to the large notebook and notes in front of her. "I know that feeling," she said.

"Is that astronomy with McCurdy?" Kíli asked.

"It is," Tauriel said. "I enrolled late and have been playing catch up ever since." She released another sigh, rubbing her forehead. "I feel like I'm never going to though."

"Well," Kíli said. "I took his class last semester. I still have my notes..."

Tauriel slowly smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It doesn't have to be that!" Kíli said quickly. "Just a study d... get... um... I mean." He flushed to the tips of his ears.

Tauriel reached over and put her hand over his. "Tonight at 7?"

Kíli only grinned. "Tonight."


	7. Kiliel Day 7- Man vs Wild AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man vs Wild AU (sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final addition for Kiliel week. Onto Frigid!

Tauriel couldn't help the grin that wanted to form as she heard Dwalin grumbling once more as the Company of dwarves and the elf maid as they traveled to the Blue Mountains. Some had remained behind, including Fíli, Thorin, and Balin, due to responsibilities of the throne.

"Why is it that Dwalin grumbles so much, and a few of the others to some degree, about sleeping under the stars, and yet you do not?" Tauriel asked Kíli later that evening as they snuggled close under the stars. "And come to think of it, neither does Fíli."

Kíli chuckled, listening to the sound of nature around them, the crackle of the fire, and Bombur's snores.

"Despite growing up in the Blue Mountains, Fee and I aren't as used to life under a mountain as Mister Dwalin is," he said. "We'd spend nights with Uncle Thorin out in nature, especially when we were younger. As we got older, it was less often, unless we were traveling with him. Mister Dwalin and many of the other dwarves remember what it was like to live in the Lonely Mountain before Smaug."

"You weren't born yet, were you?" she asked.

"Oh no," Kíli said. "Mother hadn't even met our Father yet." He rubbed Tauriel's arm gently and pulled her close.

"To be honest, one of the reasons I prefer the room uncle made sure to give us is because of how open it is and how much air and sunshine streams in," he said. "Fíli feels the same way about his room down the hall. It's as close to being outside as we can manage in the mountains."

"Is that why he takes so many trips into Dale outside of official business as Erebor's representative to Dale?" Tauriel asked, happy to snuggle close.

"Actually I think *those* trips have more to do with a certain Lady of Dale then fresh air," Kíli teased.

Tauriel turned her face into her husband's chest and laughed gently. She was glad that her marriage-uncle was open to the idea of mixed relationships, obvious by his own wife, because it would seem that neither of Dís' sons had interest in the dwarrowdams of the mountain.

As she lay there with Kíli, reveling in the feel of his arms around her and the night air around them both, she certainly had no complaints whatsoever.


	8. Figrid Day 1- War AU (Tolkien Verse or other)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attack on Dale, Sigrid and Tilda are nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War AU (Tolkien verse or other)

There was no hesitation when the Horn of Dale sounded, indicating that they were under attack. Every member of Thorin's Company, including Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli themselves, along with a battalion of dwarves armored up and made straight for the city outside of Erebor. As they approached, they could hear the clanging of swords, the whistle of arrows from the archers, screams, grunts, and the sound of orcs all at once. 

Entering the edges of the city, the dwarves attacked, defending their neighbors with gusto and glee for the trash attacking those they had come to call friends. Peace reigned between the two kingdoms and had for the past year since Erebor was reclaimed and the Battle of the Five Armies occurred. Dwarves and Men now worked side by side once more in Dale, even some of the Men learning the art of mining within the halls of Erebor itself.

This was the first major attack since the Battle by one of the many renegade orc bands that had been roaming near the mountains. Thorin took note of the garments on some of the men that were lying on the ground, dead. They were not garments he recognized and worried that perhaps this wasn't simply orcs alone. He had heard murmurings of members of the Haradrim moving north and spreading terror. He just had hoped that they were nothing more than rumors.

It did not take long for the dwarves and men of Dale to take care of the remaining invaders, but the damage was done. He recognized the clothing of many of Dale's citizens as they lay on the ground; dead or injured. Thorin whistled to his nephews and the sons of Durin set off in search of Bard, the King of Dale. They were just rounding a corner to the King's home when they saw him racing out of his home, Bain hot on his heels. Both looked frantic; it spurred Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli to move even faster.

"Bard," Thorin called.

Bard swung his head around to them. "I can't find Sigrid or Tilda!" 

Thorin felt his chest constrict. He had become very fond of both of Bard's daughters since retaking Erebor and getting to know their family. He knew that his nephews were both quite fond of them too, he also knew that Bofur adored little Tilda, as did Bifur. 

Thorin had a sneaking suspicion that Fíli was more than just fond of the elder girl, Sigrid, than he let on.

"Bofur! Dwalin!" Thorin called to the two dwarves that were turning a corner near the house. They ran over.

"We split up," Thorin said to Bard. "You and I will go south. Bofur, Dwalin, take Bain with you and check the east side of town near the market. Fíli, Kíli, head west towards the gates closer to Esgaroth."

"What's going on?" Bofur asked.

"Tilda and Sigrid are missing," Thorin said. Bofur paled before his jaw hardened.

"Let's go," Bard said. The groups quickly split, heading in the directions Thorin suggested. They only hoped they found Bard's daughters unscathed.

~~

Fíli and Kíli were getting frustrated as they headed towards the far walls close to Esgaroth but still hadn’t found Tilda or Sigrid. The dwarves ducked into various doorways, hoping to find the girls. A scream brought them running faster. They had immediately recognized it as Tilda’s.

They turned a corner, seeing a wolf pup cowering in a corner, a wound on its left shoulder. It was making snapping motions at the figure that was covered in black. A large scimitar was in his hand and he was drawing it back from his side, aiming directly in front of him. Fíli saw a slashing motion in front of the figure and the tip of a sword.

“Kíli!” Fíli hissed to his brother, drawing his swords. Kíli stopped and pulled an arrow from his quiver, drawing the bow back and releasing the arrow. It found its home in the man’s back. Kíli released another for good measure. As he slumped and fell to the side, dead, Sigrid and Tilda were revealed. In front of Tilda stood Sigrid, sword in her left hand while her right side was covered in blood and her right arm was tucked close to her body.

“Kíli,” Tilda said. She ran from around her sister, straight into the dwarf’s arms. She started sobbing against his shoulder.

“Easy,” Kíli said. “I’ve got you.”

Fíli quickly sheathed his weapons and approached Sigrid slowly. Her eyes were full of pain and still wild-looking. He lifted his hands, drawing her attention. He inched ever closer, watching her with each movement. Even if she recognized him, he knew that she could still be in a fight or flight state of mind.

“Sigrid,” Fíli said softly. “Give me the sword.” He paused when Sigrid jerked her gaze to his.

“Fíli?” She frantically looked around. “Tilda!”

“Kíli has her,” Fíli said, moving closer. He reached out and managed to extract the sword from her hand. She had a firm grip and it took a moment to fully pull the sword from her grasp. He tossed the sword aside. 

“I had to protect her,” Sigrid said, tears slipping onto her cheeks.

“You did,” Fíli said, taking her good hand. He caught her as she collapsed. She was shaking, the pain and blood loss getting to her as the adrenaline wore off.

“I don’t feel very well,” she admitted, her head falling on Fíli’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you to Óin,” Fíli said. He moved to Sigrid’s side and carefully gathered her into his arms. For the first time since he met the taller woman, he felt much larger than her. Careful of her injured arm, he lifted her into his arms and turned to head back towards the center of the city where the King of Dale resided.

“The puppy,” she murmured.

“What?” Fíli asked.

“The puppy tried to protect us,” Tilda supplied. “He was hurt too.”

“I’ll get him,” Kíli said. He carefully approached the wolf-pup. Its hackles rose and he whimpered, but when he realized that Kíli was only trying to help he whined painfully. Kíli bundled the puppy into a cloth and picked him up, earning a lick on the chin from the animal. He moved back over to Tilda and took her hand. They followed behind Fíli as he hurried with Sigrid tucked close.

“Fíli! Kíli!” Thorin was calling.

“Here!” Kíli called. “We have them!”

Thorin and Bard came running around a corner just as Fíli and Kíli were about to enter the main courtyard closest to the house.

“Sigrid!” Bard rushed towards them.

“She’s been injured,” Fíli said. “We need Óin.”

“Let’s get her to the house,” Bard said, reaching to take Sigrid from Fíli. The only reason the dwarf didn’t protest is because he had no real claim on Sigrid, and Bard’s longer legs would get her to Óin faster.

“What of Tilda?” Thorin asked.

“She protected me,” Tilda said. “She got hurt protecting me.”

Thorin pulled her into a hug as Tilda started to cry. He lifted her into his arms and turned to carry her after her father and sister. “I am sure she has no regrets, little one. It’s what big sisters do,” he said. “Big brothers too. Just ask Fíli how often he protected Kíli.”

“Still do,” Fíli said fondly. The three dwarves walked to the house and inside, Óin already seeing to Sigrid’s wounds. Bard looked at them and broke away to hug his youngest close after she slipped out of Thorin’s arms. Fíli stood off to the side, his eyes intent on Sigrid. He refused to move until he knew she would be okay.

~~

It was quite late when Sigrid started to finally stir. She felt a number of things at once; numb tingling along her right side, two warm bodies pressed to her left side, and a calloused hand holding her left.

“You’re awake.” The hand shifted in hers and she turned her head to see that it belonged to Fíli. They were the only two in the room awake. One of the bodies pressed to her side was Tilda, who was fast asleep, the other was the wolf pup who also slept and had a bandage wrapped around its wound.

“How bad?” she asked.

“Could have been worse,” Fíli said. He moved to her right so as not to disturb the puppy or Tilda. He lifted Sigrid’s head to help her drink some water.

“Óin said if we hadn’t found you as soon as we had, you could have lost the arm,” he said. “Tauriel arrived as well to help with the healing.”

“But I’ll be okay?” she asked.

“Yes, though it’ll most likely scar,” Fíli said.

“That’ll be a great thing for suitors,” Sigrid said bitterly. She sighed as Fíli’s eyebrow arched. “They’ve started arriving more and more.”

“What does your father think of that?” he asked. Fíli knew how *he* felt about it, but did he have a right to feel jealousy when he had no idea if Sigrid was as interested in him as he was in her?

“Da is amused and exasperated all at once,” she admitted. “Exasperated because they keep showing up and amused because I keep sending them away.”

“He does not want to see you married?” Fíli asked.

“He wants to see me happy,” Sigrid said softly. “Da knows that I have someone I prefer, but has not pushed for me to pursue it.”

“Oh?” Fíli said, his heart aching. “And do I know this person you prefer?” He hoped that the jealousy he thought he heard in his voice wasn’t really there. Or that she had not picked up on it.

Sigrid shifted, her eyes growing heavy. “Honestly, if you need to ask that, then you have not been paying attention,” she said.

“You speak in riddles, my lady,” Fíli said.

Sigrid yawned, her nose wrinkling in a way that Fíli found endearing. “Simply look in the mirror, my silly dwarf,” she murmured, snuggling into the covers as sleep started to overtake her again. “That is all the answer you’ll need.”

She was asleep before Fíli could respond. His chest filled with an emotion he hadn’t felt before, even as a grin formed on his face at her words. He’d talk to her more about it tomorrow, but if what she said wasn’t just her exhaustion and pain, then he already had plans to talk to both his uncle and her father about an official courtship and marriage arrangement.


	9. Figrid Day 2- Flappers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had caught his eye the moment she had entered the club. She stood out, that was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did finish the offerings for KiFiBarAW last year. I intend on changing that as long as the muses cooperate. This got... interesting and wordy.
> 
> Flappers AU

She had caught his eye the moment she had entered the club. She stood out, that was for certain. Oh she wasn't dressed any differently than the rest of the women. No, she wore the same short skirted dress the other women were wearing, the same heeled shoes, her face just as covered in make-up as the others. Yet there was something about her that made her stand out to him. Maybe it was the fact that her hair, while styled to resemble a bob, was obviously not cut short. While she danced with as much wild abandon as the other women did to the jazz music he and his brother played, there was a grace that suggested formal training of some sort.

No. This girl was a bit of an anomaly. _No, not a girl either,_ Fíli admonished himself for even thinking to call this curvaceous creature that put Venus, Aphrodite, and Freyja to shame as anything resembling a girl. No, she was most definitely a woman. Shapely legs, full breasts that could never be hidden by the sheath dress that sparkled under the lights, rounded hips that swayed to the music. It was hypnotic to watch her. If not for his memorization of their set list and knowing the keys of the piano like his own fingerprints, he would have made a disaster of their music that night. That was how entranced she had him.

Yet, there was something about her that left him wondering why she was there. It was obvious she was enjoying herself, the smile on her face was relatively genuine. Perhaps a bit too wide, as if she was forcing herself to enjoy the music and laughter more than she should. She held herself back in a way that he hadn't seen from many of the women that came to the speakeasy. Even as he stood near the bar, a glass of scotch in hand, he watched her. His eyes never wavered as he watched her with the group of women she was with. 

"You're staring," a deep voice said at his elbow. Shifting his pale blue eyes, he met the same pale gaze of his uncle and the man who owned the speakeasy. He had since shed his normal suit jacket, the sleeves of his white button up shirt had been rolled to his elbows to assist behind the bar that night. Whenever Thorin Oakenshield's nephews played, there wasn't an empty seat or space on the floor in the joint. Many even said there wasn't a woman that didn't walk out of the establishment without a pair of wet knickers on from the pure sultriness in the air from the music the two brothers produced or the looks received by any of the men of the Durin line. 

"She intrigues me," Fíli said, his gaze finding the shapely woman once more. "Despite how she's dressed, she stands out."

"She's holding back," Thorin commented. "I've noticed it as well." His lips quirked at the raised eyebrow. "I'm not that old, nephew. Nor am I blind."

"Nor is anyone else it would appear," Fíli said, straightening as he saw a greasy man sliding over to Sigrid. He recognized Alfrid Lickspittle, the assistant to the mayor of Esgaroth, one of the neighboring cities to Erebor. He was already starting to move when he saw Alfrid grab the girl's arm. He heard, more than saw, his uncle hall himself over the bar with a practiced ease.

"Let her go, Lickspittle," Thorin said, his deep voice brooking no argument.

"None of your concern, Oakenshield," Alfrid said. "Miss Bowman shouldn't be here, not when her father's got no idea where she is."

"My club, my concern," Thorin said. "Don't appreciate you manhandling my patrons."

"Need I remind you--," Alfrid started.

"You aren't in Esgaroth," Fíli said. "And the last time you attempted to throw weight around you don't have, you ended up with a bruised eye and a warning from the local authorities."

Alfrid released the woman's arm, sneering at Thorin and Fíli, his beady black eyes taking note that a few others had joined them, including their head of security. 

"Must be ruddy nice to have authorities in your back pocket, huh, Oakenshield?" Alfrid said.

"That's your and Moneybags' game, not mine, Lickspittle," Thorin said. "I believe I told you the last time you caused a disturbance in my club that I'd ban you. Looks like that's come to pass."

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Alfrid said.

Thorin's lips curled into a dark smile, his towering height imposiing over Alfrid. "The next time you step foot in here, I'll let the Ghost handle you." As Alfrid paled even further, Thorin knew he got his point across. Nori's true identity was only known to those who he trusted, which was primarily Thorin and his Company. Most criminals only saw his face before they saw their end. Men like the self-proclaimed Master of Laketown and Alfrid Lickspittle knew about the reputation of the Ghost. 

The oily man didn't even bother to attempt one last threat before he was scurrying out of the speakeasy fast. Thorin looked around and waved to the current band members to start playing once more. Fíli approached the woman as his uncle and brother gave him leave to do so, going back to their respective places.

"Are you all right?" Fíli asked her.

"I... I think so," she said. "I shouldn't have come."

"Sure you should have," Fíli said. He gave her a dimpled smile. "In fact, you should come more often." He extended his hand to her. "Fíli. At your service."

She huffed a small laugh, a light blush coloring her cheeks before taking his hand. "Sig--," she stuttered a pause as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Light blue eyes turned up with a mischievous look.

"Sigrid," she finally said, a little breathless. "At yours." 

_Oh it definitely will be..._ Fíli thought, leading her to the bar for a drink.


	10. Figrid Day 3- Cape Cod Living AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting their mother in Cape Cod where she now lives with her new boyfriend, Fíli and Kíli realize it won't be such a bad trip after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best. This one was a little tougher, though the idea of Fíli and Kíli getting tongue tied because they meet Sigrid and Tauriel in bikinis for the first time amused me.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Kíli DaBragi said as he set his bag down in the foyer of the cozy beach-front estate. Cozy was a relative term. To many, the estate was huge and one of the largest in Truro along Cape Cod Bay. For the DaBragis and Durinsons, it was cozy in comparison to their own estate in Erebor which was considered a small village unto itself.

"But why did we come here again?" Kíli continued.

"To visit Amad," Fíli DaBragi reminded his brother. "And to meet her... companion." He had a hard time calling any man in his mother's life a boyfriend, and since the two were not engaged nor married, it was harder to pinpoint the right term for him.

"You can call him her..." Thorin Oakenshield started. He shook his head. "No... I'm there with you. Can't do it."

"You are both immature babies," Dís DaBragi said as she stepped into the foyer. "But I am very pleased to see you."

"It's just a little weird, Amad," Fíli said, but he smiled and hugged her. "I am happy to see how happy you are."

"I am very happy, my little lion," Dís said, hugging Kíli.

"Dís, when is your fam... oh," a female voice said from the stairs. Fíli turned and felt a punch to his gut as he looked at the shapely woman wearing a bikini with a sarong around her hips. The bikini was more modest than most he had seen along the beaches as they drove to the house in Cape Cod, but it still left little to the imagination. A tall redhead, more willowy than this woman, followed just behind her. She was also dressed in a bikini and sarong.

"They are here," Dís said, smiling. Turning to her sons and Thorin, she gestured to the two women as they stepped off the stairs.

"Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, this is Bard's daughter Sigrid, and her best friend and flatmate... sorry... roommate, Tauriel," Dís said. "They have a townhouse a little further inland, but are visiting for the weekend."

"A pleasure to meet you," Thorin said, nudging his nephews, each murmuring their own greeting. Thorin had to suppress a grin at the way the two men were staring at the women.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sigrid said, bestowing the three men with a beautiful smile. She looked at Dís. "Tauriel and I were going to head down to the beach for a little bit, then we'll be back to help with dinner."

"Thank you, sweetie," Dís said. "I believe your father was getting everything for the clam bake tomorrow on his way home."

"If not, I'll run out first thing tomorrow to get it," Sigrid said. "Knowing Da, he'll forget." There was obvious affection in her tone for her father.

Turning back to the three newcomers, Sigrid smiled again. "It was a pleasure to meet you," she said. "We'll see you in a little bit." With a small wave to Dís, the two women picked up beach bags and slipped out the door.

Kíli leaned into his brother, both still staring at the now closed door. "Suddenly I'm very much looking forward to our stay here," he murmured. All Fíli could do was nod his head in agreement.


	11. Figrid Day 4- Crocodile Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never expected to be so turned on by seeing a woman wrestling a crocodile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to do some research on different types of zoology...

There were many things that Fíli DaBragi had never anticipated when he had come to Esgaroth National Zoo for his zoology internship, including meeting someone he could see himself with for the rest of his life. Of course the objection of his affection didn't see it the same way. In fact, one would often say that Sigrid Bowman had seen Fíli as nothing more than a spoiled rich kid that decided to pursue zoology as a passing fancy rather than a legitimate science.

She, herself, had graduated earlier than most with a degree in zoology and biological sciences, and had a Masters in herpetology. While Fíli was working through his own Masters in zoology, Sigrid was working towards her PhD in both zoology and herpetology. Her father and uncle, Bard and Brand Bowman, were both a marine biologist and zoologist respectively and owned Esgaroth National Zoo. It was no wonder that Sigrid had such a passion, having grown up surrounded by animals.

Fíli had no intentions of being a specific field in zoology, which Sigrid had rolled her eyes at, claiming that just because she had a Masters in herpetology, it didn't mean that she didn't appreciate all the animals and working with them. She just had an affinity for reptiles and amphibians.

That became very apparent when she had taken the interns, which included Fíli, on an excursion into the waters of the coast. They were there to observe some of the tagged animals, and if given the chance, observe the zoology crew tagging some new animals to track their patterns.

One of the female interns, who seemed to have a crush on Fíli and a grudge against Sigrid, had sneered about the beautiful woman, claiming that she probably didn't do anything when she went on the excursions, too concerned with getting herself muddy.

Sigrid had quickly put that theory to rest when she would wade into the waters and the mud, right along with the rest of them, even when it came almost to her waist and she was in shorts. She was just as adept at catching animals to tag them and release them, recording things that they found. It was obvious that this was her area of expertise with the reptiles and amphibians, leading them through the expedition.

The moment a salt water crocodile made itself known, Sigrid and the rest of the crew were right there. It didn't matter that a sharp back scale caught her leg, nicking the skin, or the struggle the strong beast put up as they wrestled with it. Sigrid was right there, her body showing just how much strength she held despite her smaller stature. It was Sigrid who wrestled the creature, tossing out orders on how to contain it and safely sedate it for tagging purposes. Once the creature was sedated, they realized that it would be transported back to the zoo with them as it was injured. Sigrid told them that it would be a part of their rehabilitation program before being reintroduced to its natural habitat. With the crocs being close to endangered, Esgaroth National Zoo had become known for their rehabilitation program. It was something the interns were privileged to be a part of.

As they headed back with the animal, Fíli had to time to think. All he could think was that he never expected to be so turned on by seeing a woman wrestling a crocodile.


	12. Figrid Day 5- Cowboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli as a cowboy, Sigrid as a barmaid in a saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Tilda a little older in this. Probably more along the lines of their real life 4 year age gap then the sometimes 8-10 year one I sometimes do in more "canon" versions.

The cock of a gun had everyone stilling in the saloon. Sigrid Bowman, the saloon's manager and primary barmaid, had a knife in front of her to fend off the drunk that had been attempting to accost one of the saloon dancers. Most of the locals knew that the girls that worked at the Bargeman did not earn their keep by selling their bodies. If they wanted that, then they were to go down to the Laketown brothel. 

This drunk was clearly not a local. What made matters worse was that the saloon dancer was Sigrid's own younger sister, Tilda. Having raised her since she was a child, Sigrid was overly protective of her sister.

"I believe the lady said no," a deep, slightly accented, voice stated. Sigrid had heard a similar accent a couple days ago, though attached to a much deeper voice. She'd heard of the Durin clan. One of the most influential clans just over the border between Scotland and England. Thorin Oakenshield, as he was known, had recently reclaimed his family's seat from a an English lord that had claimed the land for its rich mining resources.

"I'd stay out of this, boy," the drunk slurred. "What's going on is between me and the little lady."

"Who said no," Sigrid said, her voice hard. "And you should know that none of the girls that work here sell their bodies. Go down to the brothel for that."

"Saloon's just as good as a brothel," the drunk said before sneering. "Only the girls are cheaper."

Sigrid felt Tilda stiffen behind her, much in the same way the elder of the two girls did. The drunk smirked when he saw their reaction before he grunted and fell to a knee when he was solidly kicked. Sigrid's eyes came up to see hard ice in the blue gaze of the blonde man holding a gun.

"Thinking all that liquor you poured down your throat affected your hearing," he said. "I believe the lady said none of the girls here sell their bodies. You that hard up to put it in something, you best head to the brothel and pay that higher price you claim they have."

"I suggest you do what he says," a new male voice, one that had Sigrid and Tilda sighing with relief, entered the fray. "I hear you make any sort of derogatory comments like that again about any of the girls that work for me, especially my daughters, and I won't hesitate to put a bullet or an arrow between your eyes."

The drunk's friends knew when their stay was worn out. Hauling their drunk friend up, they dragged him out of the saloon. Lowering their guns, the two men gave each other a once over look.

"Name's Bard," the dark haired man said. "Thank you for stepping in to help my daughters."

"Fíli," the blonde said, putting his gun back into its holster. "At your service. The fact no one else did pisses me off. No man has a right to talk about or to ladies like that. Let alone treat them in a manner like that."

"I appreciate that sentiment. There isn't enough of it 'round these parts," Bard said. "Come up to the bar. Drinks on me."

"Much obliged, but I was hoping I could simply rent one of your rooms for the night. On my way to Erebor and it's too late to be heading there this late," Fíli said.

"Of course," Bard said. "Sigrid?"

"Of course, Da." Fíli tipped his hat to Bard before following the girl he recognized as the one facing off with the drunk. He took a moment to admire her curvy form, smiling a bit as he remembered the protective fire in her eyes. Knowing it was to protect her little sister, he felt a kinship with her. He'd have done the same for Kíli.

"We've got a few rooms," Sigrid was saying as she pulled out a ledger. "I'l give you one closest to the back, they're the quietest."

"Appreciated, though I'm tired enough I think I could sleep through anything," Fíli said with a dimpled grin.

Sigrid chuckled. "My brother and my Da can do that," she said as she filled in a space before turning the book for him to sign. "Never did learn that trick."

"Take sleep where you can get it, 'specially if you can get it without worry of bandits or wild animals takin' advantage," Fíli said. "Times like this, it's nice to not have to keep one ear on the surroundings."

"Sounds a might lonely," Sigrid admitted.

"Sometimes," Fíli said. He gave her a soft smile. "But sometimes it's worth it to meet a pretty lady like yourself."

Sigrid's eyebrow arched. "Mr. Fíli, you flirtin' with a barmaid like me?" she teased.

"Maybe a little," Fíli said, his smile widening. "Doesn't make it any less true."

Sigrid's cheeks brightened with a blush as she handed a key over the bar to him. "Room 316," she said. "Hope you have a good night's sleep."

"Sweet dreams and such?" Fíli asked, his fingers brushing hers as he took the key.

"Something like that," Sigrid teased.

"No worries, pretty lady," Fíli said. "I think I'll have some pretty sweet things to dream about tonight." He gave her a wink before disappearing up the stairs, whistling his way to the room as he thought of the beautiful blush that caressed her cheeks. He was very glad he decided to stop in Dale for the night.


	13. Figrid Day 6- Magic School Bus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli as a kindergarten teacher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Sigrid is normally the teacher, if that is the profession they chose for her in other 'fics, but the idea of Fíli as a kindergarten teacher just made me all gooey inside. This is also a little shorter because this AU stumped me a bit.

Sigrid Bowman really wasn't sure how her baby cousin had talked her into being a chaperone on her kindergarten field trip. It mostly had to do with the fact that neither her father nor her mother could make it due to their own schedules. So it was up to Sigrid to take little Freja on the trip. 

It didn't help that Freja's kindergarten teacher, was also the object of Sigrid's affection. A fact she quickly learned as Sigrid and Freja arrived for the trip's roll call. 

Taking a moment to center herself while Fíli DaBragi took the roll call of his students, Sigrid allowed herself a moment to look around. Her eyes fell on the bus they would be taking, tilting her head with a slight frown. It was very colorfully painted, unlike the other plain yellow buses. She realized it was one of the magical buses the school used to take kids on special field trips. She had lamented to her father how she had wished they had something like similar when she had been in school.

"All right, everyone," Fíli called out, breaking into her thoughts. "Let's get onto the bus!"

Sigrid took Freja's hand and led her onto the bus, grinning as she insisted she wanted to tackle the steps on her own, taking each one at a time. She noticed many of the other kindergartners were doing the same.

"Oh!" Sigrid said as she bumped into Fíli once she stepped onto the bus.

He grinned, his dimples showing. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't realize I'd backed up so far."

"Quite all right," Sigrid said. "I'm Sigrid."

"I know," Fíli said. He grinned more at her blush. "Hoped to finally meet you without looking like a fool while trying to ask you to dinner."

"Wait... what?" Sigrid asked.

"Yeah..." Fíli said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've seen you at events with Freja and figured out you were her big cousin she always talks about. Since I first saw you, I was trying to figure out how to talk to you to ask you out to dinner."

"You want to take me on a date?" Sigrid asked.

"I do," Fíli said, his cheeks flushing. He arched a brow as she picked up his hand and pulled a pen from her purse, writing what felt like numbers onto his palm. When she released his hand, he looked down and grinned.

"Let's discuss after the field trip," Sigrid said with a smile. She grinned more as Fíli winked at her before she joined Freja in her seat. Once everyone was seated and the bus door closed, Fíli took over.

"Buckle up, everyone! We're off to see the fishes in the Great Barrier Reef!"


	14. Figrid Day 7- Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know...

When Fíli had agreed to join his uncle's crew aboard the _Arkenstone_ , he had never suspected they would end up traveling to what some considered the end of the world in order to find their latest treasure. The very gems of Lasgalen that would help to restore their family name in Erebor. Once they returned them to the magical creatures that had cast a spell over their family home. King Thranduil, the leader of the woodland faeries, had proclaimed that Thorin, Fíli's uncle and the rightful heir of Erebor, was not as corrupt as his grandfather had been when he had betrayed the faeries and stole the gems so many millenia ago.

On top of being a pirate now, he was also immortal. He did not age, nor did his kind die easily. It took two giants and a vicious dragon to kill his grandfather and great-grandfather. His other uncle was maimed for life, but still lived. His father had also been killed within the battle between the giants and dragons that they had been dragged into.

"Landho!" Nori called from the crow's nest. It broke through Fíli's reminiscence. 

"Listen," Balin said as they grew closer to the island they had been told now housed the Lasgalen gems.

"What is it?" Bilbo Baggins asked, the only member of their crew that was of mortal blood.

"A siren's song," Bofur whispered, his eyes darting about.

"Nay," Thorin said, his voice a deep timbre. "It is worse. Mermaids flock these shores. Three times as beautiful as sirens and ten times as deadly. Their song is even more enticing to the mortal ear."

"Good thing we aren't mortal," Fíli quipped. He ignored the arched brow from his uncle as the crew lowered the paddle boats into the water before climbing in.

As they approached the island, the waves grew choppier and the mermaids' songs grew louder. One sharp shift sent Fíli toppling into the waves. He heard his brother and his uncles calling his name, but all he could hear was the song and the rush of water as he felt a sharp claw wrap around his ankle and jerk him down.

He tried to fight, but the grip was strong. He saw the water swirl around his head before he saw two distinct tails, his leg suddenly free. He tried to blink, but the water was far too murky to really see anything. Something hard hit the back of his head causing him to black out.

Fíli's eyes slowly started to open. If not for the pain in the back of his head, he would have wondered if he was in Mahal's halls. He was sure that he had met his end in the waters his feet dangled in. He blinked a few times, wincing at the pain from whatever had hit his head and the salt that still lingered in his eyes. He slowly lifted his head when he felt fingers around his ankle.

"Careful," a melodious female voice stated. Looking down, he didn't see the fin in place of legs, or the shells adorning her golden hair. All he could see was the soft, stormy blue of her eyes and a sweet smile as she looked at him.

"There is no lasting damage," she said. She shifted until she rested on an elbow beside him. She brushed her fingers along the mustache braids at his mouth.

"I'm Sigrid," she said.

"Fíli," he returned.

"Well Fíli," she said, fingers resting against his chest. "You are my pirate now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this needs to eventually be its own story...


	15. Barduil Day 1- Princesses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing that Thranduil had very little experience with was daughters.

The one thing that Thranduil had very little experience with was daughters. When he and Bard realized that they loved one another, Bard's two daughters were old enough to not need as much attention anymore. Sigrid was making great strides with her art career and Tilda was preparing for her final years in school while finding her own artistic path. He was as proud of the two women he had come to consider his own since being with Bard, but he hadn't the experience of raising them as he had with his son, Legolas.

When they agreed to adopt a child, Thranduil had no idea how much life would change. He knew that they would, it was not difficult to know that a child changes a lot of things. However when they ended up adopting three children, all siblings, he had expected the twin boys to take to him. Instead, their four year old sister insisted on always being with Thranduil.

He didn't mind. He fell in love with all the children, but there was one thing that Bard hadn't informed him of about having a daughter. That when she wanted something, she usually got it. Regardless of how emasculating it might feel.

Which is how Thranduil found himself on the floor of his daughter's room, his fingernails colored pink and blush on his cheeks. Even as pudgy fingers worked through his long, pale hair to add various flowers and decorations to it, Thranduil would never say no to his daughter.

"And what are you two doing?" Bard's amused voice said from the doorway. Thranduil promised not to glare at his husband.

"Adad is a pwincess, Daddy!" The words were filled with such joy, Thranduil knew it only made Bard grin wider. _Bastard._

"Baby, I thought you were the princess?" Bard asked, mirth in his voice.

Thranduil felt their daughter's fingers pause in his hair. "My haiw is not as pwetty as Adad's," she said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Oh I disagree," Bard said, his voice closer behind Thranduil, which meant he had moved into the room more. He heard little Maya giggle as Bard obviously tickled her. "However, your Adad does make a very pretty, pretty princess."

Thranduil made up his mind. He was going to have to kill his husband.


End file.
